


Electric Iced Tea

by Enzuri



Series: Tequila Shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU of an AU, Elementbound, Fluff, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm getting worried which is pretty unusual for me. Its been a week since my date with Ver and though we've been texting a little back and forth there's no invitation to a second date and I'm pretty sure I fucked that up big time. I had decided I was going to wait for him to ask, after all I asked first the last time so this time the ball was in his court but no invitation has arrived yet. Shit. </p><p>I go on like normal though, video games, class and ignoring my sister's calls. I try not to think about that night in the club every time I see Professor Aquais but he insists on winking at me from across the room. He's anything but subtle. How he was still employed by the school was beyond me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> Ver belongs to starobots~! Salt is mine~!

I'm getting worried which is pretty unusual for me. Its been a week since my date with Ver and though we've been texting a little back and forth there's no invitation to a second date and I'm pretty sure I fucked that up big time. I had decided I was going to wait for him to ask, after all I asked first the last time so this time the ball was in his court but no invitation has arrived yet. Shit. 

I go on like normal though, video games, class and ignoring my sister's calls. I try not to think about that night in the club every time I see Professor Aquais but he insists on winking at me from across the room. He's anything but subtle. How he was still employed by the school was beyond me. 

I get to class early today, setting up in the back as to avoid the damned passes and also so that if the notion struck me, I could nap without anyone noticing. It's while I'm pretending that I can't hear my teacher that the door flings open, startling the handful of us in here. I forget how to breath as the annoyed looking troll storms over to the podium, thrusting a bag at the seadweller. Ver doesn't even let the guy complain before he shoves him towards the doors he'd come through. I can't decide if I want to run down there or hide but he's already looking around the room and notices me. 

He makes his way up the lecture hall's steps so it doesn't matter what choice I would have gone with because he'd clearly coming to talk to me. 

"Hey, I didn't know you were in my moirail's class."

"Yeah. Its good."

"Really? I'm surprised he can stop hitting on students long enough to teach anything. Only has one thing on his mind." Ver snorts, leaning on the desk between you and the aisle. 

"Well, we learned to ignore it." 

"Oh hey, so I was wondering if you're okay?" Ver looks concerned and a little uncomfortable and I can feel my eyebrows furrow in reply. 

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Fuck I'm pretty sure that he can hear how nervous I am now, he'd probably going to tell me that he had fun but I wasn't really his type and that would be okay except I actually had a good time and I didn't want that to be it.

"Uh, cause it didn't really go like I planned last time and you never mentioned giving it another shot so I figured I'd scared you off or something." Wait shit. really? Apparently my play it cool routine had backfired on me. I hadn't meant for hint o get that impression.

"No. I had fun. Promise. I just thought, ball was in your court or whatever." I'm pretty sure I sound like a huge idiot right now and I'm thanking my poker face because at least I'm certain that isn't giving away how much I'm kicking myself. 

"Oh, cool. Okay well I gotta run, work and all that but I'll text you later and we'll pick a day." He's off with a wave and I'm pretty sure I pay zero attention in class that day because when I check over my notes I realize I failed to take any. 

When he texts me and asks to go see I movie I try to figure out if its a jab at my failure last time but in the end I don't care because I agree to it. I'm more than a little grateful its the weekend because we make plans for tomorrow which it turns out, isn't soon enough because I spend the evening flipping through a handful of games because nothing can keep my attention. Not even Taiko Drum Master which makes me check to make sure I don't have a fever because I fucking love that game but tonight I just want to throw the drum across the room. In the end I end up throwing on a movie and covering the clocks so that I stop watching the time incessantly. 

This time there actually is a movie we can see because Ver actually checked on the movie times. Its some action movie, or maybe a thriller, I'm not sure because I spend more of the movie hyper aware of his hand holding mine, thumb running small circles on the back of it. When the movie is finally over I can't recall a thing about it but that's okay because from Ver's comments it wasn't that great anyway. 

He's clearly got the whole thing planned because he recommends a place to eat a little ways away if I don't mind spending the bus fare, which I don't. Its actually a food truck, rather than a real sit down place but its clearly good because the line is longer than I would have expected. Its got fusion dishes, human and troll. I'm pretty sure a lot of people forget that we can actually eat the same things, the bright colours of it are just a little strange. But its fucking delicious and I'm glad that we came all this way because it definitely was worth the trip out here. 

"So I have to confess I have a second reason behind picking this place." Ver's wearing what I think might be a playful smile but with his bangs in his eyes I really can't tell. Now I know why everyone used to tell me to cut my hair, which follows a similar pattern of obscuring my eyes. "I don't live that far away, if you want to come over and play some games." 

"Sure." I shrug like its no big deal but really I'm pretty excited. I'd been worried the date was coming to a close.

He lives close enough we can walk, hands linked again and maybe its my imagination but I feel like he's holding me tighter than before. The outside of his place looks pretty normal, and it is for the most part on the inside but it lacks basically furniture of any kind. Suddenly I'm really glad for my Troll Culture 101 class because I'm pretty sure those piles are what they use in place of chairs and couches and I don't have to ask which I'm sure would have made me look like an idiot.

It turns out his favourite game is a part of the Karamari series which is pretty cool because the characters kind of look like they have drums for heads. Plus its almost as cute as my Taiko Drums and really its kind of addictive. We get pretty good at manoeuvring one katamari as two of the little aliens when he stops for a minute just to stare at me. I fight back the urge to squirm until his hand locks around the back of my neck and his kissing me and oh. I'd forgotten just how good his kisses taste.

This time there's a slow burning that comes to light, rather than a tidal wave of fire while he's kissing me. Its almost tentative and I risk parting my lips just in case. He takes the bait and his cool feels too cool as it glides along mine but its kind of perfect because it makes me shiver in all the right ways. My arms make their way around his neck and he pulls me closer still and there's a need in every movement that I can't put into words so I don't bother trying.

He tugs my shirt off and kisses a trail down my torso. When he gets to the top of my pants I'm whimpering and aching against my jeans. He almost seems curious as he runs a hand over the lump there. That makes me gasp and he grins at the sound. Fuck he has the sexiest smile I've ever seen. He takes his time with my pants, fingers brushing against me feather light. Just as I get ready to beg his brings his lips to the tip of me and I let my head fall back with a moan. I guess that's the reaction he was looking for because his head bobs lower and my fingers lock in his hair.

I have to fight to not lose myself in his mouth before he pulls off with a soft pop, coming up to kiss my mouth again. I nip his lip and get reminded of how sharp his teeth are and how close they were to me and the danger of it all makes me throb. There's something in his eyes, questioning me, one of his hands on his belt. My please is accented with my hands pulling him free. 

The pile is oddly comfortable as Ver makes his way over me and I hook my legs over his shoulders. If I thought his bulge was strange before it chills me more now as it seeks out my heat. It's slick already, something I think is a part of troll anatomy, and it kneads its way into the core of me. Fuck it moves on its own free will, finding the parts of me that make me cry out of more. My nails draw light lines of green along his chest and its not long before he's got me coming apart beneath him.

The way my body bares down on him brings him calling out not far behind me, a sticky mess between us. His bulge resheathes as he slides off of me panting. He lets me catch my breath before asking if I want to take a shower. I sit up and nod, catching a glimpse of the mess we made. 

"Okay. One question. Why green?" 

"Its my blood colour. Everything matches unlike you humans." He wipes a spot of me off my belly, holding up the white for me to see. 

"Oh, okay. Cool. Yeah I'll have that shower."

Cleaned up he offers to let me stay the night, though he warns that he doesn't have what I would call a proper bed. My options are either a soft pile of what looked like clothes or his weird cocoon bed thing. I choose the pod, the slime is weird looking but I'd rather be tangled up in him than on my own. 

Wrapped in green spore I find it hard to stay awake, a side effect I'm told. He keeps me close against him, claiming it was just to keep me safe but I think its to share warmth. Something soft on my forehead, a kiss, is the last thing I feel before I drift off into forgotten dreams.


End file.
